A Broken Promise
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: A ficlet about promised kept and broken, about two people, who are still close, even with the distance between them. A reminescence of time and moments passed. Youji x Aya shounen ai


a broken promise

A Broken Promise

By Tierry Leoine

Disclaimer: If you want the give Wiess Kreuz to me I'll be more than glad to take them.

Warning: It's kind of angsty, I think. And shounen ai, too. Of course.

This is the narrator. Me.

__

That is Aya's monologue.

****

Those are the redhead's memories.

If someone would come to the cemetery at that time, during the dawn, he or she would see a lone figure in a black coat standing in front of a grave with a bouquet of white roses in hand. That person looked exotic enough in the city, where most people had black or brown hair and dark eyes. But now, as the sun was rising his hair would seem like flames to the person, who would come so early. That person would also hear a soft, deep voice for the first time in a very long while leading the conversation, that should rather be called a monologue. 

But, of course no one came to the cemetery so early in the third day of march, when it was still cold, to see and hear the man with red hair and in leather coat speak.

__

Hello. I came, as you can see. It's your favorite part of the day now, isn't it? I remember that you told me this once. Butt it was long time ago. I have almost forgotten. But, as they say there are things that a man just can't forget.

****

"You're already up, Aya?"

"No. I'm still up." The redhead didn't look at the other man. He kept his gaze on the horizon, where the sun would soon appear. 

"Watching the sun?"

"Yes."

"May I join you?"

"You would anyway, so don't bother asking."

"Yeah, well...It can't be helped. The dawn is my favorite part of the day."

"Hn"

__

Back then neither you nor me realized exactly how very important it was for the two of us to find understanding. Of course we still kept fighting with each other, but so early in the morning, when it was almost night we could find peace with the world, our victims and ourselves. I can say I was almost happy back then. Content certainly.

But I didn't see it coming. You did, didn't you? With all your experience, you had to realize much sooner than I did. The truth is that it was you, who made me finally admit it. That is something I'm certainly not going to forget. I don't think I could anyway. That night I truly fell in love. Good thing is that you can't say anything now. You would be laughing at me, wouldn't you? I can laugh at you too. You had so many girlfriends, you could have many more, but instead you just got to love an iceberg. Well there is something we can something to laugh of. The two of us made a very unusual pair. You, the one that could have everyone and me, that everyone was at one point or another terrified of. I sometimes wonder if you also were. Probably not, because if you did, you wouldn't do that that night.

****

Aya was waiting with his older team mate for Omi to report to their comlinks that it was their time to act. The mission will be difficult, they both knew it. But it had to be done.

"Aya?"

"Yes?"

The taller man bent slightly and kissed the other man. The redhead probably wanting to protest opened his mouth just to let the blonde deepen the kiss. In earth time measures it didn't last long. But for the two assassins it felt like it lasted an eternity.

__

I loved you, you know that? I still do. But What I can't forgive is that you have broken a promise you gave me. A week later, when you took away my virginity, my soul and my heart from me, in return I got from you your love and this promise. The promise that you would never leave me. But you did. You did leave ma and broken your promise. How could you?

That day, when you died, that part of me that was still alive have also died. You died on my hands, bleeding yourself to death, but still...still you were smiling. Smiling to me that smile, the real one, warm and assuring that said everything without words. It was the last time we shared a kiss. And then it was me, who kissed you. The one and only time. And now you're dead. I hated you then. Hated your last smile and that last kiss too. I think that still there are times when I hate you. I hate you for leaving me. For that you didn't fulfill your promise. You left me here. You died and left this damn city leaving me alone with both mine and yours fears.

We both used to think that I was strong. Maybe I was. But now, I'm not strong. I'm pathetically weak. I hate you for that too. You made me weak. With that promise of yours I didn't have to be. You left me here with nothing to hold onto. I don't want to be alone. Today we will be together again. 

Because even through you broke your promise I still love you. And you should know that.

I can't, I won't wait any longer. The lady in black is late for me. I miss you. I am afraid. I am all alone. It's because of you.

I don't know what I feel anymore. I used to hate you and before that I used to love you.

Now...I just don't know...

If someone would come to the cemetery soon after the sun has risen, he or she would see a man with crimson hair dressed in long, black, leather coat. The passerby would see how normally stoic, emotionless assassin was crying for the first time in what seemed like eternity while placing the white roses he brought with himself neatly on the ground before the tombstone. He or she would also hear his last words.

__

Goodbye, Youji. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Wait for me.

Of course no one came to the cemetery so early in the morning. Barely the sun has risen. 


End file.
